


teru/boku/kuroo

by silverstrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, M/M, University AU, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstrain/pseuds/silverstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe 'bro' can be our always</p>
<p>youtuber au; bokuroo week days 1-3--> first kiss/university au/roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	teru/boku/kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> based on http://koutaroukeijis.tumblr.com/post/137866433296/headcanon and http://rhymewithrachel.tumblr.com/post/138527363773/they-shouldnt-meet

"Darling, I'm home!" Kuroo calls as he takes off his shoes at the entrance of the flat.  
   
"Tetsu! Come on, we're about to start filming!" Bokuto yells from his room. "Terushima's here to help out!"  
   
Kuroo grimaces briefly before walking into the room to find Bokuto and Terushima sprawled out over the floor, fiddling with Oikawa's precious hairdryer. Fucking Terushima and his fucking penchant for joining in on the ohohohbros videos.  
   
"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you are," he says as he plops down across from them.  
   
Terushima smirks, picking up a small container. "We're not putting glitter in our dear princess' hair dryer."  
   
"We aren't? Dammit I blew so much money on that stuff!" Bokuto pouts as he sits back on his haunches. His hair is spiked up as usual, which was an improvement to the mess it had been earlier in the morning before his classes. Already, he had managed to get glitter all over his fingers and parts of his cheeks- but Oikawa would never connect the dots. For all his skills of observation, the guy was a little slow when it came to being fooled by other things (ie pranks). Hence, he was always the victim of Kuroo, Bokuto (and occasionally Terushima)'s pranks, posted on their Youtube channel, ohohohbros. Within it's two years of existence, it had already garnered over a hundred thousand subscribers (many of which shipping TeruBoku or BokuKuroo, the results were still undecided). Kuroo wasn't all too happy about the existence of the first ship. In any case, Terushima wasn’t even a ohohohbro? What was he even doing here?  
   
"Haaaah," Terushima sits back on his haunches, earrings glinting in the afternoon sun. "It'll be so entertaining though,"  
~  
"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS!" is the first thing they hear when Oikawa bursts out of the toilet the next day. "LITERALLY I KNOW I'M HOT BUT NOT SO HOT THAT I FUCKING SPARKLE! THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT YOU ASSHOLES THIS IS THE FIRST DAY OF UNI AND I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF–"  
   
Bokuto and Kuroo are left laughing on the kitchen floor while Terushima struggles to keep his own laughter in check, holding the camcorder in his left hand and his right over his mouth. Oikawa's hair is veritably shimmering, at least half a container of glitter emptied into his brown locks. Around him on the wooden flooring, the glitter had already settled in the cracks of the floorboards; in fact, he had left a trail all the way from the toilet to the end of the hallway opening to the kitchen.  
   
"Oikawa, shut up. It's too early for this," Daichi says from his spot at the head of the table, sounding completely done. "Boys, apologize."  
   
Between laughs, Kuroo manages to stutter out, "Sorry, hime-sama. It–"  
   
"It won't happen," Bokuto continues, "again."  
   
The two break out into another fit of giggles on the linoleum. Terushima manages to sober up and make eye contact with Oikawa. "Hey, no harm done, Oikawa~ I swear, the girls love a little bling," he sticks out his tongue, showing off his tongue piercing with a smirk.  
   
"I hate all of you," Oikawa declares vehemently. "Why did I agree to stay in the same apartment its not even like we're friends." He turns up his nose and sniffed before huffing and storming back inside his room, slamming the door. A trail of golden glitter drifts in the air behind him before falling to the floor.  
   
Daichi stares at the trio, hopelessness in his gaze. "You guys better clean that shit up or I'm setting Suga on you."  
   
Kuroo looks across the linoleum at amber-gold eyes glinting with mirth, and bumps their fists together.  
   
“Bro.”  
   
“Bro.”  
   
“Maybe ‘bro’ can be our always~”  
   
“Bro!”  
   
“Bro.”  
   
“I love you bro.”  
   
“Me too.”

Life was good. (But it could be even better.)  
~  
"And we're back with another episode of truth or dare! For our newer viewers, this is a segment in which Kou and I randomly take a bunch of your dares/truths from the youtube comments on our last truth or dare video and…yeah.1"  
   
"Yeah? I dunno about Tetsu but I'm hella excited!" Bokuto cheers and spins around in his office chair. "Cmon, I can't wait, I'll go first!"  
   
Kuroo holds out the sock with the strips of paper in and Bokuto fumbles before drawing out a slip of paper. He pouts a little when he sees the word TRUTH labeled on back of the paper, before reading his truth aloud. "Who is your favorite person in the flat?"  
   
"Well, let's see," Bokuto muses, leaning back in his chair. "Obviously theres Tetsu, since we hang out so much and we have like a ton of inside jokes'n all,"  
   
Kuroo smiles cheekily to himself, but the smile sides right off his face when Bokuto continues; "But Terushima is pretty rad as well! Especially his piercings, hey, Tetsu, do you think I should get some too?" He looks at Kuroo, who seems lost in thought. "Tetsu?"  
   
Kuroo is startled out of his reverie and his gaze snaps to Bokuto, who is looking at him owlishly. "Oi Tetsu, focus, bro."  
   
"Don't get a piercing," he says bluntly. "I'm honestly so not into piercings."  
   
"Okay," Bokuto replies cheerfully, settling back in his seat. "Anyway though, I love everyone in this flat! You guys can't make me choose between them!"  
   
Abruptly, Kuroo's mood is soured. He snatches the sock back from Bokuto, mumbling something about how he "couldn’t even trust his closest bro" under his breath.  
   
"Oioi guys did I miss anything?" Terushima saunters in, settling down across Bokuto's lap in the cramped office chair. Kuroo gave him the briefest glare before schooling his face into a mask of coolness.  
   
"Dude," Bokuto laughs. "Get off man, legit. You'll break my legs." Terushima pouts before leaving and dragging his own chair into the room. "Bo, weren't you saying something about getting a piercing?"  
   
"Yeah but apparently Tetsu is against it," Bokuto replies, looking sullenly at Kuroo.  
   
"Why not? They're hella rad," Terushima laughs. "Especially the tongue one."  
   
"Ohhhhhhh seriously? Ne ne, Tetsu, are you su--"  
   
Kuroo cuts Bokuto off, tossing the sock at Terushima. "Truth or dare segment. Give it a shot, why don’t ya." He secretly hopes that Terushima gets something nasty like licking the toilet bowl or some shit like that. His heart skips a beat when Terushima shows off the word DARE marked across the back, then plummets to the floor when he reads it aloud: "Kiss Bokuto Koutarou."  
   
He has never wanted to punch Terushima more.  
   
Terushima grins slyly, looking at Kuroo with a calculating gaze. "Weren't you supposed to screen these things for NSFW dares, bro?" The way he says bro makes it sound less like a term of endearment but more like a taunt. "But, a dare is a dare, right Bo?" He glances back at Bokuto, who blows a flyaway strand of hair away from his face.  
   
"What? Why are you guys repeating my name so much? Am I involved in this next dare?”  
   
“We’re not doing the nex—” Kuroo says before Terushima leans in close to Bokuto and kisses him squarely on the lips. Kuroo literally slides backwards in shock, crashing into the wall behind him with a thump.  
   
The two boys making out in the middle of his room, however, fail to notice his absence as they continue their kiss, lips moving in tandem and the small flash of a tongue ring darting in and out of sight. Kuroo feels like a voyeur, but more importantly, he feels like he’s being replaced. Terushima wasn’t Bokuto’s bro? Hell, he was barely a fixture in their life until they met during the summer when Terushima was touring the campus after bring scouted by the volleyball team and Bokuto decided that he HAD to room with his “most fantastic kouhai after Akaashi Keiji”. Did Terushima think he could waltz into Bokuto’s life when Kuroo had already been here for the better part of those 19 years? God, was Kuroo going to be replaced by him and his shitty undercut and his shitty blonde hair?  
   
At that moment, Terushima pulls away from Bokuto with a laugh. “That’s how rad a piercing is.”  
   
Bokuto brings his fingers to his lips, blushing. “That's so sick, man. Wicked.”  
   
“Yeah,” Kuroo bites back a snarl from his spot by the wall. “Wicked. Now before we turn this channel into something that belongs on pornhub, why don’t we go back to the truth or dare segment?”  
   
The rest of the video passes uneventfully, and Kuroo leaves the footage with Bokuto for editing before heading out of the apartment in jeans and his old high school jacket.  
~  
“Kenmaaaa what do I doooooo,” Kuroo wails from his spot on Kenma’s couch. Kenma hadn’t wanted to move in with the rest of the captain squad, so he stayed in a dorm room on the other side of campus. The shrimp from Karasuno (Hinata, was it?) came to visit every now and then, and texted Kenma to keep him company, so Kuroo wasn't as worried about him as he could have been. It was also pretty convenient for him to have his best friend around to offer helpful advice.  
   
Well, mostly helpful, anyway.  
   
“Kuroo, you could just tell him.”  
   
“Nooooooooo,” he covers his face with his hands and burrows deeper into the couch cushions. “What if he’s already brozoned me?  
   
“He hasn't”  
   
“What if I tell him and he hates me?”  
   
“He won’t.”  
   
“What if he says he likes Terushima instead of me?”  
   
“He really won’t.”  
   
“Kenma! Not helping!”  
~  
Kuroo ends up staying for dinner and heading home late in the evening. Upon hearing voices in the kitchen when he takes off his shoes in the doorway, he pauses to listen.  
   
“You didn’t tell me it would hurt this much?" Bokuto whines. "I can barely even talk right now."

"We've already done it, so you gotta deal with the consequences. And besides, you get a lot of perks too, yaknow? Just think, you'll get to be as cool as me,now that you're–"

"Bah, Terushima, I was cooler than you since forever. Just because you took me someplace to get it done doesn’t make you better."

"Yeah, well, I'm still a great person for doing this."

"Of course, man. I don’t think I regret it at least?"

"You won't. I mean, I don’t either."

"I wonder what Kuroo will think if he knows." 

Kuroo doesn’t want to know. He creeps past the kitchen and into his room, closing the door silently. 

I'm being replaced, he thinks despondently, curling up on his bed. 

"Kuroo?" Bokuto says softly, slinking into the room.

"Go away." 

Bokuto hesitates before padding into the room and sitting down on the ground, facing Kuroo. "Tetsu? Bro, whats wrong?"

"Nothing," he bites out, pressing his face into his pillow. 

"Ay, you're my best bro man, of course I know when something's wrong. Cmon. Spill."

"Go talk to Terushima," Kuroo whines. 

"Teru?" Bokuto sits up, taken aback. "But Teru isn't my best bro."

"So what, he's your boyfriend now?" He can't help the traces of bitterness in his voice and he prays that Bokuto doesn’t pick up on it.

"Tetsurou." Bokuto says evenly, tersely. "Tetsu. Teru's not my boyfriend, nor is he about to replace you. That's what you're worried about, right?"

Kuroo looks up at him through his eyelashes, and Bokuto's amber eyes shine bright in the dim room.

"And in any case, he knows I already like someone else." Bokuto looks away and blushes faintly.

Oh shit, Kuroo thinks. It's Akaashi, isn't it? His throat is dry when he works up the courage to ask. I could never compete with someone as pretty as Akaashi. "Who?"

Bokuto smiles. "You, you dumb fuck."

Kuroo 's heart skips a beat. He covers his face with his hands and groans. "Why do I never listen to Kenma,"

Bokuto chuckles and pulls his hands away from his face, yanking him into a sitting position. "Because you're an idiot." He cups Kuroo's face in his hands gently, and knocks his forehead against his. "But that's okay, because we can be idiots together."

The kiss is slow, soft, and sweet; everything the two of them aren't. But it’s a nice change from the whirlwind the two of them are. Kuroo smiles despite himself, and their teeth knock against each other. Bokuto laughs a little, a soft metallic clink ringing out. Kuroo draws back and looks at him in surprise. 

"You got the fucking piercing," he says incredulously. 

"I got the fucking piercing,". Bokuto agrees with a smirk. "So? I think it’s a very interesting new experience and I wanted you to try it, so I went out and got one!"

Kuroo doesn’t answer, and Bokuto's smile falls slightly. "You don't like it?" he says sadly, hair drooping comically. "I could just take it off, I guess,"

"No no, I do like it!" Kuroo says hurriedly, patting Bokuto's hair. "I was just shocked, that’s all. But I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet." 

He grins wickedly and leans in for another kiss.

Kuroo concludes that he is very into tongue piercings, but especially so if that tongue piercing belongs to one Bokuto Koutarou.  
~  
"Tetsu! Dadchi will be home soon hurry up we need to finish this!" Bokuto says as he balances another cupful of water in Sawamura's room. 

"Yeah, I need more water, hold up!" replies Kuroo. They place the last few cups around the doorjamb and shut the door quietly. 

The telltale jingle of keys in the front door sends the two scurrying to Kuroo's room, cameras already in place in the ceiling corner.

"SHIT-- FUCK-- FUCKING KUROO!" Sawamura hollers as he opens his door to find his carpeted floor covered in mini solo-cups of water. 

Bokuto bursts into laughter and Kuroo follows suit, high fiving his boyfriend with a resounding smack. 

They leave the room to face a red-faced Daichi and a sniggering Oikawa. 

"Thank the lord it wasn’t me," Oikawa says, holding his hand over his heart. 

"Why," Daichi says hopelessly, sitting in a despondent pile on the floor. 

Oikawa takes a picture of Daichi and his doorway. "Guess what Iwa-chan," he says slowly, typing on his phone. "They finally pranked Dadchi instead. #blessed"

Kuroo hands the camcorder to Oikawa and steps back along with Bokuto. "So there you have it, @yoshinoseita224. The classic water cup prank on our dearest Dadchi. Send in your prompts ASAP to ohohohbros and Kou and I will look into them!"

"Don’t forget to like and subscribe!" Bokuto pipes in, peering over Kuroo's shoulder. 

"And we'll see you next time on ohohohbros." Kuroo finishes. In unison, they send their fists towards the camera in a slow fist bump. Bokuto takes the camera from Oikawa and shuts it off. 

"Yosh! Back to editing!" Bokuto shouts, charging off to his room. 

"Oi, asshole, come–" The door slams shut. "back." Kuroo trails off as Sawamura pins him down with the most fearsome glare he can muster. "Clean this up Kuroo or so help me I will end you."

Kuroo's blood runs cold.  
~  
"I hate you so much," Kuroo whines as he collapses onto Bokuto's bed. Bokuto rolls over from where he was editing the video footage and rubs their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"But you love me," he purrs, pecking Kuroo gently before pulling away.

"Come here you dumb owl," Kuroo growls playfully, latching onto Bokuto and pulling him close.

“Bro.”  
   
“Bro.” Kuroo smiles.  
   
“Maybe ‘bro’ can be our always~”  
   
“Bro!”  
   
“Bro.”  
   
“I love you bro.”  
   
Bokuto grins, lighting up the room. "I love you too.”

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> not even edited. come find me on tumblr @koutaroukeijis to scream about bokuto  
> comments + kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
